Howl
by Ava Chanel
Summary: It's a secret he vows to keep and he's willing to stake more than just his life on it. Link/Zelda TP, one-shot.


**A/N: **_A little one-shot dedicated to a pairing I've shipped since I knew what shipping was. Enjoy._

Dedicated to the wonderful Zee and Serah, ilu guys!

"My love has concrete feet  
>My love's an iron ball<br>Wrapped around your ankles  
>Over the waterfall..."<p>

Heavy in Your Arms, Florence + the Machine

**Summary: **It's a secret he vows to keep and he's willing to stake more than just his life on it. Link/Zelda TP, one-shot.

Howl

The woods are quiet.

The woods are safe.

At night, all the creatures do their bidding in a silent murder. I am no exception.  
>In the deep of the woods, my secret is safe and no one will know. No one can know. For what would they make of the princess and her curse? What would they say of a princess unfit to rule?<p>

I don't even wish to think on it. It is a fate I do not envision and I shake it off like a bad memory. As long as no one knows, as long as they never see, I can break free of the chains of destiny that bind me to this curse and this cruel fate. But for now, I'll continue to seek refuge in the forests, deep into the night where the trees grow so large that they obscure the night sky.

Yet I find I like the darkness and the shadows and the soft sounds of the creatures of night. They bring me comfort. One I cannot find out there or within the castle walls, for there is no comfort in my curse, in this predicament. I have accepted it, embraced it and yet still, sleep eludes me and I take to the woods. Every night, nothing changes.

Until the fateful evening where I met him there, right there, underneath the overhanging willow tree.

No one had known what had become of him; the nameless hero had seemingly vanished. He was last seen packing his few items before trotting away from his quaint village solemnly, with no one but his loyal steed for company. Then, he vanished within the thick of the woods, never to be heard from again, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind in his wake.

I'd had a few men dispatched to search but they came back with nothing and I had no choice but to stop looking. The man I owed my life to was gone and should my kingdom and my people have fallen into another peril, I wondered if he'd ever make a return...

But there he was, eyes closed in slumber, slumped against the strong wooden back of the old willow tree. A makeshift sword and shield stood next him, worn and torn from use. His trademark forest green clothing was folded neatly at his side along with his chainmail and other armour. He wore nothing but a loose cotton shirt and tan coloured pants, barefoot as his boots were tossed carelessly nearby.

Golden brown hair fell softly over his eyes and his chest would rise and fall smoothly with every breath he took in and let out. I could hardly believe it, but I'd recognize him anywhere. It had been years since the mirror was destroyed and since all evil was banished. It had been years since I had last seen him. It had been years for my heart to mend the pieces he broke, unbeknownst to him.

I stood still, frozen and rooted to the spot, unable to move and unable to look away. I was in such awe; could I have been dreaming? It would not have been the first time such dreams plagued my mind, seemingly all too real and yet never quite so true. I longed to touch his cheek, to feel the skin warm and real, to convince myself that it was indeed my hero.

His steed stood grazing not too far from me and when I noticed her, she looked up and met my eyes. Her white mane glittered in the moonlight and she trotted slowly towards me. I knew better; I knew that I'd have to flee. The curse would ride my body in moments and surely, he would awaken. Yet, I did not move. I welcomed her and stroked the fur on her nose as she nuzzled my hand, breathing warm air on my face.

A beautiful animal, if any. I'd never forget the way she had aided us in battle, so brave and dedicated. The love she held for him was evident in her eyes. She'd follow him to the ends of the earth and into death itself. I wondered on that level of devotion; were humans capable of such a thing? Even the ones with ancient curses?

"Don't move..." His voice was loud in the still of the night but the singing of his sword leaving its sheath was louder still. I glanced at the old willow and surely enough, the boy who had been sleeping peacefully was no longer there. A few of his items remained as the only evidence and I raised my arms in surrender.

I knew I should have run. I should have fled. I could feel the ancient magic coursing through my veins like hot poison already. Time was not on my side. Fate would play its cruel chords. Of that, I was positive. Of his reaction, I was not. But goddesses, did I have questions to ask of him, words I wanted to share and could not, tears to shed that would not come and embraces that were overdue.

"Turn around, slowly."

His voice hadn't changed.

He hadn't changed and that was good to know. It was a relief that he was still alive after all.  
>I had no choice but to turn around and face him and so I abided by his instruction. I could see the way his face contorted in suspicion at first, followed by curiosity and then into shock. Dark blue eyes widened as recognition dawned on him and I couldn't help the surge in my heartbeat. This was his princess; his future queen and she was amounted to nothing but a nightgown and bed hair.<p>

Then again, I had no intention on anyone finding me, let alone him of all people. For years, I had visited the forest in the darkest of nights and no one ever knew. I thought I had been escaping my curse, breaking free of these chains. And I've come to realize how the gods have mocked me in this ironic situation.

"Y-your highness...?" His voice is a whisper now and his sword has been lowered.

I do not know what to do with myself and so I look away from his gaze. We are both aware of how much there is to discuss and I know that he will not allow me to run. I am forced to work with the hand I've been dealt.

As we both sit down on the grass, he starts a small fire and he is illuminated by its red light. I tuck my legs underneath and watch it, mesmerized by the flames. For a moment, we both say nothing, unsure of where to start, how to go about it. I grow nervous with every passing second, unsure of when it will all strike and how it will happen.

"What are you doing in the forest tonight, princess?" He is the first to break the silence and it takes me off guard.

I knew he'd ask. I knew, but still didn't know how to answer.

"I could ask you the same thing..." My voice seems foreign and distant and I know the curse is taking its toll.

He looks away, abashed. He knows what he's done. He feels guilt for it; the emotion is obvious on his face. But I grant him time and wait for a response because it was surely coming.

"I guess we reached a compromise..." He says.

I nod in agreement and his hands fidget in his lap.

"But I am not the one who had disappeared for all these years." There's a bitterness to what I've said that I was unaware I was holding.

He looks down, unable to meet my gaze, "An apology is in order. I did not mean to make anyone worry. I guess...I've just had my own demons to fight."

I clench my hands into fists and my knuckles have paled because I can feel the ancient curse awaken, my blood singing and my head pulsing. Only a few more moments. A little bit longer before I terrify him forever. He seemed to notice my sudden change and looks at me with worry.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I want to answer, I long to tell him everything is fine and that all I need is space and it will pass. But it doesn't pass and my voice is out of reach. I look at him with another's eyes and my head hurts from trying to maintain focus. I try to fight it, like I once did the first few times it had happened. Normally, I'd embrace it and let it run its course but this time, I would do all in my power to prevent it from coming on. I didn't want him to see it, not yet. I wasn't ready.

Funny thing about curses; they don't seem to care about how prepared you are. I'm staring at the leaves of the trees rustling in the wind and his face is a blur in front of me, moving slowly, his expression serious before disappearing. It takes me a moment to register that I have fallen down on my back. I have lost all control of my body, a stranger in my own home. He is speaking to me but his voice is so slow, I do not understand what he is saying.

Time seems to have slowed and still, I fight it. I'm pushing against a cement wall and the end is inevitable. He will see. He will know. And my curse, the truth of my bloodline, the enchantment will come to fruition. My fate is sealed. So I let go and let it happen. I let go and close my eyes, allowing the overwhelming power to ride me. It hurts me and pleases me all at once. Like a form of release, I am satisfied to let it all go.

Except this time, I do not wish to see what it is I become. Let him make of it what he will. I will sleep through it now and wake up when my body once again belongs to me.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the starlit sky and as I regain my hearing, I am aware of the faint crackles of a fire going. My head pounds murderously and I can barely keep my eyes open. My whole body feels weak and every muscle is spent and tired. I am aware that I lay naked beneath a fur blanket, my skin warm and ticklish against the soft hairs. I am slowly regaining my senses and becoming more and more aware of my surroundings. Bits and pieces are coming back to me, like a dream and I wonder if it was all a dream.<p>

But all I need to do is find the strength to sit up and see where I am to truly know. But I can't, my head aches even as the pain subsides. I squeeze my eyes shut and grimace as wave after wave of pain wracks my body with each heartbeat.

It feels like forever before enough of the pain moves on and I can fully open my eyes again. I glance around nervously but everything is eerily quiet in the forest. Carefully and slowly, I raise myself up so that I can better observe my surroundings. My head spins at the sudden movement and it takes me a moment to refocus my vision. When I do, I examine all the dark shapes casting shadows because of the firelight.

Epona lay on the ground near me, watching with careful eyes. She then closes them and does not open them again. The person I am looking for is nowhere to be seen and I am so tired. My mind feels as if it is in a daze and a dream-like state and all I want to do is fall back asleep.

Without even realizing it truly, my head falls back down and I raise the covers to my chin, my eyes falling closed instantly as I am carried off into a world of dreams...

* * *

><p>When I awake next, I hear voices before I open my eyes.<p>

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. But I've brought you some apples."

It's his voice I hear and at first, I believe I am dreaming it or hallucinating. It's a soft whisper and I can hear Epona snorting and then crunching on the snack he has brought her.

I hear the chime of the saddle as he places it on her and says, "There, there. Plenty more where those came from..."

Finally, I manage to open an eye to reality and when I look more carefully, I see him, dressed in the familiar green, his back to me with his shield and sword strapped on. He was brushing Epona's fur and murmuring soft words to her. The animal looked at ease as she bent her neck down to eat another bright red apple.

My head no longer hurt; I had slept off the worst of it. In its place came the memories. And then darkness from where the curse began. My mind was an empty void even as I tried to recall the events that happened after I had been invaded. I clutched my head as I worked hard to remember.

"Looks like, she's up..." He said and I hear the crunching of his boots as he makes his way over to me.

There was still no sunlight but dawn was just around the corner; the sky had lightened and I knew I had lingered more than I should have. When I look up, he's smiling down at me with his hand outstretched, holding one of those ripe apples he had been talking about.

"Hungry? I saved one just for you." His eyes twinkle with mirth and I stare at the object in his gloved hand.

Hesitantly, I take it and bit into it. I still couldn't properly taste the fruit; taste was always the last sense to come back to me. I can't bring myself to look him in the eye. He knew. I didn't have to ask or say anything; it was obvious. He had taken care of me, that much was obvious. If I was careful, I could still pick up on the smell of blood in the air. Nonetheless, I did not know how to thank him or even if I should.

He sat down next to me and took a bite into his own apple. We sat together, quiet. The silence was choking me but he seemed at ease with it.

I finally found my voice, "You won't say anything, will you?"

He looked at me then and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I stare him in the eye now and he reveals nothing, "But you...surely you must have..."

He nods then, as if I'm supposed to understand everything.

"I did. I've got a few marks to prove it, too." He smiles then but I do not laugh.

Knowing I hurt him embarrasses me.

"I...I'm sorry." I whisper.

He shakes his head again, "Don't be. I almost did the same thing to you all those years ago in the tower."

Of course, he'd know. He once shared a similar curse.

"I am envious of you. The curse no longer plagues you." I say.

"I'm guessing yours is more...on a permanent basis?" He asks.

I nod, "An ancient curse that runs in my bloodline. Every eleventh female is said to be born with it. It was placed on my ancestors by an evil sorcerer. It is my burden to bear..."

He doesn't say anything but I hear him take another bite out of the apple and I look down at mine, neglected in my hands. I hadn't told anyone before. It was the first time I'd even spoken about it. The words felt strange on my tongue.

"You know, once you find an outlet, it isn't so bad." He says this matter-of-factly.

"An outlet?" I gazed at him, curious.

"Yeah. If you can find a different way to free the beast, then it'll be easier on you and your body. Sometimes, you won't even have to shift."

My whole life, I had looked. I couldn't even count all the sleepless nights I spent searching for an answer, for a cure, for a different solution. I read all the old texts, the diaries of my ancestors, collected all the research available on the subject and still, there had been nothing.

And then he told me of this outlet. It was another manner of which the curse can ride free but not torment me with blood on my hands and the taste of raw meat in my mouth.

Only, I did not have any such outlet. At least, I could not think of any. It took a while before it came to me. Of course, the notion of it was absurd initially but, the more I had thought on it, the more it seemed to make sense. Be it as it was, Link would never tell me why he was in the forest that night. He would never tell me why he disappeared all those years ago and never came back. When I asked, he said that certain secrets were not meant to be shared for they do more harm than good.

And it was then that I decided to initiate a proposal.

"If you will not tell me, then you will help me." I said, standing up defiantly with nothing but the fur blanket obscuring my nudity from his eyes.

He stands still but says nothing. Epona grazes quietly behind him, saddled and ready to go.

"I don't know how to help..." He admits.

I take a step towards him, my eyes fixed on his, "You must. The goddesses have helped me ensure that no one sees my curse, that no one knows. And then now, suddenly, you appear in these woods after so many years to see me change. It is a sign. You will help me with this...this...thing."

The more I talk, the more sense it makes to me. Yet he doesn't look so convinced. Actually, he looks nervous and slightly frightened of my new, bold attitude.

"But I can't stay here." He says.

I shake my head and stare back at the old willow behind me, its weeping leaves almost sweeping the grass.

"Then don't," I begin, not meeting his eyes, "Meet me here. Every night. By the weeping willow. It will be our...spot."

Silence.

I turn to face him and he's got his hands clasped behind his back.

"I suppose I can do that..."

I smile and nod, extending a bare arm towards him in agreement, "Then it is done."

He stares at it before hesitantly taking my hand in his own gloved one. The feel of the rough leather beneath my fingertips is firm but it is his grip that causes me to reminisce about the time I had sought out his help.

And so I began the chain of events that lead me to this forest on the nights that the curse runs its course. And he helps me, like he promised he would. He is always there, underneath the willow, waiting. The hero is still missing yet the man still visits me and I've kept his secret as he keeps mine. He's provided me with the outlet and it is one I am perfectly content with.  
>The shift does not happen anymore, and I remain conscious the whole time. I am in control of it. All I do is feed the beast it's due and it is sated. I am surprised that I hadn't noticed it in the diaries.<p>

It was so obvious now that I think on it. The last eleventh daughter had stopped writing entirely once she had discovered her outlet, her diary pages blank and left with only a few last words that culminated all she had discovered.

I think about it as I work my way through the densely populated forests. He is there tonight, underneath the willow. When I walk towards him, he wakes and his eyes are on me. My night gown slips off of me and I step out of it. His eyes, blue like gems, glow in the moonlight but it is nothing he hasn't seen. He shifts but I am on him before he can speak, my mouth on his. He welcomes my kiss and the night moves onward.

It is a secret, our meeting place. What we do, my way out, it must be kept away from prying eyes and gossiping ears. And who better than the nameless hero who is known to be missing? Who better than he who promised servitude to the goddesses and to me? And who better than me to control this ancient magic?

The goddesses have chosen well.

Now he shares in my curse and I would feel guilt for it but I am ashamed that I do not. I enjoy it and when I cry into the night, the last eleventh daughter's words ring true;  
><em><br>It will never be lifted but it can be sated with a howl at the moon. _

-Fin

**A/N: **_I've had this idea in my head for a while and I intend on writing more Skyward Sword stuffs after I beat the game. Anywho, any kind of comments welcomed! :)_


End file.
